Terran Confederacy (StarCraft universe)
The Terran Confederacy, also known as the Confederacy of Man, the Confederacy, the Confederation, and colloquially known as the Confederates, was a terran government dominated by the Old Families of Tarsonis. The Confederate flag was based on the historical Confederate Battle Flag/Navy Jack, chosed from the databanks of ATLAS (Artifical Tele-empathic Logistics Analysis System). Its anthem was ''To the Eternal Glory of the Confederacy''. The Confederacy was founded by Tarsonis and its colonies in 2323 with its capital on Tarsonis, and spread its influence to other worlds in the Koprulu sector. A powerful yet increasingly oppressive government, it began extending its influence to other worlds. It would emerge as an superpower, and became the most dominant superpower in the Koprulu sector. The first of the planned worlds of the Confederacy was Tyrador VIII, which became famous for its centers of higher learning, its orderly streets, and its sanitary parks. It also seized control of Khyrador, which was renamed Braxis. The Confederate government was determined to establish a foothold on the deadly, unstable planet of New Folsom, which had an erratic orbit that passed through two major asteroid fields, which made it inaccessible to all but the most heavily armored military starships. New Folsom was chosed because it was the richest source of the catalytic elements required to forge neosteel within Confederate territory. It conscripted a team of experts, materials specialists, and terraforming engineers for this task. The New Folsom Confederate Mine was constructed on one of the stabler lava lakes and was soon producing the materials necessary for the Confederacy to begin building a new fleet of powerful battlecruisers. Those same catalytic elements were discovered in the Sara system not long afterward. The Confederate financial analysts, however were unwilling to let such an expensive investment sit unused for long, so the New Folsom Confederate Mine was easily transformed into New Folsom Prison, where the enemies of the Confederacy, but too valuable to kill because of their popularity were sent there and used to work the mine's machinery. Requiring only a minimal guard staff and robotic sentries, New Folsom would serve as an inexpensive source of unrefined ore and minerals. In the Sara system, the Confederacy colonized Chau Sara and Mar Sara, which were colonized by an expedition from Tarsonis several years later. Mar Sara formed the eighth of the thirteen core worlds of the Confederacy. Although twelve major settlements were established on Mar Sara, and its mining industry was seen as a key strategic asset, it was always a backwater colony compared to Chau Sara, which was more prosperous. Agria became one of the Confederacy's primary botanical reserves after being terraformed what was then a relatively barren fringe world, and a small farming colony was there. Due to its status, the Agria colony boasted a wide range of cutting-edge research and terraforming equipment. Char was settled to exploit its fantastically rich reserves of heavy metals to fuel the rapidly growing Confederate economy. Although Char earned a place among the thirteen core worlds of the Confederacy, it became a source of friction between the Confederacy and the independent mining guilds of Kel-Morian Combine operating out of Moria. By the late 2470s, the Confederacy routinely stole Kel-Morian-associated mining claims such as the Paladino Belt and Sonyan, frequently claiming the mines were illegal or one of the miners was a criminal before moving their troops in. To make matters worse, rebellions and riots were becoming increasingly common, Korhal serving as a prime example. The Confederacy was rotting from the inside and its leaders were willing to do whatever it took to keep themselves in power. By the mid-2480s, tensions with Moria broke into open war, which led to the Guild Wars. The Guild Wars lasted for four years and was fought between the Confederacy and the Kel-Morian Combine on Char, Sonyan, Artesia Prime and Turaxis II. During the war, Confederate taxes and recruiting goals increased, while the Old Families made much money from war profiteering and even corruption. The Guild Wars ended in 2489, when a skewed peace treaty was signed whereby the Confederacy appropriated almost all of the mining guilds affiliated with the Kel-Morian Combine. In the final analysis, the wars assured the Confederacy's supremacy in the Koprulu sector. The might of the Confederacy continued to grow as its prospectors claimed world after world with their reckless expansionism. As a result of the Guild Wars, the Confederacy entered an economic boom. As the Old Families built their personal fortunes and vied for more power, they became more avaricious and corrupt. Discontent and outright insurgency built up as the divide between rich and poor became ever wider. The Old Families responded with increasingly violent measures to keep the colonies in line. Confederate enforcement agencies abused their citizenry, causing many rebel groups, such as the Colonial Liberation Army, to rise up against the Confederates. These groups were rarely any match for the Confederate forces. History The Confederacy was founded by Tarsonis and its colonies in 2323. A powerful yet increasingly oppressive government, it began extending its influence to other worlds. One of the first "planned" worlds of the Confederacy was Tyrador VIII, which became famous for its centers of higher learning, its orderly streets, and its sanitary parks. The Confederacy seized control of Khyrador and renamed it Braxis.